


Steve Rogers is a crazy, jealous, possessive prick

by SecretSmutSquirrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealous Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sassy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmutSquirrel/pseuds/SecretSmutSquirrel
Summary: Steve Rogers is a crazy, jealous, possessive prick and Tony loves him so much.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	Steve Rogers is a crazy, jealous, possessive prick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read the tags! This is an established relationship and they love and trust each other a lot. I'm very nervous because this is my first time writing A / O smut so I hope I didn't mess up the dynamics. Please let me know if I missed any tags. Thank you so much! :)

A warm tongue slipped into his mouth, and Tony closed his eyes as the scents of chocolate and vanilla mixed together in a heady rush. 

“Steve,” Tony moaned as the hand around his hip crept lower and softly squeezed his bare cheeks, before slipping _between_. A finger circled his slick hole. _Once_ , _twice_ , and it was inside.

“Oh!” Tony cried, as his eyes flew open. “Alpha...” he whined. 

Steve pulled away from the kiss to look at him. “Who? Me?” he asked, mockingly, adding a second finger and shaking him loose. “Didn’t think you remembered.”

Tony made a soft sound of protest as the intrusive fingers delved in and out, kindling a fire which soon spread to the rest of his body. “You’re my alpha,” Tony said in what he hoped was an appeasing tone. “Can’t forget that. You remind me every day.”

Steve shot him a dark look. “Obviously not enough,” he whispered harshly before nibbling on an earlobe. “Do you have any idea how you looked, dressed in that see-through number with those pants hugging your round ass?"

Tony raised his brows. “No?” he said, batting his eyelashes in a show of innocence.

“All eyes in the club were on you, looking at your smile, following the sway of your hips. They had no right to look at you like that. You’re mine,” Steve complained, sticking out his bottom lip unhappily.

“I’m yours,” Tony agreed, trying to soothe the angry man by rubbing his cheek against his bare chest.

It seemed to work. Tony could feel Steve’s heartbeat slowing down and while the alpha kept his fingers buried in Tony’s ass, he was moving them slower now. “Those clothes should be illegal,” he huffed, with whatever remained of his anger.

“Is that why you’ve ruined them?” Tony asked, glancing pointedly at the pile of ripped clothing beside.

“Pretty boys like you shouldn’t have clothes. You’ll just use them to get a rise from the innocent people around you.” 

“Oh!” Tony moaned as sweeping fingers brushed over his sweet spot. He bit his bottom lip to stifle yet another moan. “Is it working?” he asked.

Steve moved closer, pressing the warm bulge in his jeans against Tony’s naked body. “You tell me.”

“Yes,” Tony said with a happy sigh as he rubbed himself against the rough fabric, but the heat and friction were barely enough to ease the ache down in his belly.

Steve let out an approving grunt. “Yeah,” he said. “Glad you agree. We’ll burn them all.”

Tony giggled at the idea. “What? You can’t be serious. What about those _curious eyes_ and _roving hands_ that bother you so much?”

Steve brushed his other hand across Tony’s bare chest, gently running over his flat stomach and his hip to wrap his fingers around Tony’s leaking cock. “I don’t know,” Steve said, considering the question. I might allow you a cage and plug. Think that would curb your wanton desires?”

Tony squirmed as his juices leaked all over Steve’s firm grip. “Might make them worse,” he admitted.

“I thought so.” Steve moved his hand in long, firm strokes, drawing a small choked noise from Tony. “Look at you,” he drawled. “All wet and wanting.” He lowered his hand to cup his balls, squeezing them softly. “So full, baby. You must really need to come.”

“Yes,” Tony gasped, letting out another giggle as Steve pressed his lips against his neck and sucked. “What are you doing?”

“Marking your pretty neck,” Steve growled. “Making sure everyone knows that you belong to me.”

“We’re bonded,” Tony reminded him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Ah!” he whimpered, as the fingers slipped out of his well-punished hole and warm slick dripped down Steve’s fingers onto the backs of his thighs. 

“Didn’t keep that jerk from putting his hands around you,” Steve said.

Tony laughed loudly, throwing his head back with amusement. “By _jerk,_ do you mean Bucky, your best friend of a hundred years, who was just holding on to my shoulders so I wouldn’t fall off the stage?”

“I can still smell him on you,” Steve grumbled as he tightened his grip on Tony’s swollen cock. “I _should_ get you into the shower, scrub away his scent. Can’t wait – all your fault – need you – now,” he said, lifting Tony over his shoulder in one move, keeping a possessive arm over his bottom, as he made their way to the bed in long, purposeful strides.

Lowering him gently on the bed, Tony could make out the curves of Steve’s muscles, rippling with power and control. “Turn over. Get that pretty bottom high in the air for me. Legs apart. Wider. Use your hands. Let’s see that sweet cunt.”

Steve let out a low growl, obviously pleased with the sight. “Very good. Hands and elbows on the bed now,” he ordered. “Keep them there. Good. Arch that back. Show me everything,” he ordered.

Tony scrambled to comply with the long list of demands, spreading his knees as far as he could to give his alpha a show. Large, warm hands were on his cheeks, pulling them apart to inspect his slick, wet hole.

“Oh, baby,” Steve sighed. “Have you any idea how you look, all pink and wet and waiting for me?” he asked, before pressing his lips against his entrance, tickling the insides of his cheeks with his beard.

A hand stroked Tony’s length while the other fondled his balls, the combination of sensations turning his brains and all forms of coherent speech to mush. “Steve… Oh Steve!”

“What?” Steve growled, looking miffed at being interrupted. “Want me to stop?”

Quickly, Tony shook his head before Steve could follow through on the threat. He was capable of doing it too, leaving Tony tied up and leaking all night.

“I think not,” Steve mumbled, going back to sucking at his hole, running his tongue up and down Tony’s freshly-waxed cleft and taint.

Tony felt loved and cherished, and wet and open, a combination of spit and slick dribbling down the back of his thighs. He wanted more. He needed more. He whined when Steve pulled away, wiggling his bottom in invitation. 

“Oh. That is nice. That is real nice, sweetheart,” he told him in a hoarse whisper, showing his appreciation with a round of applause on his bottom, a few sharp smacks landing dangerously close to his twitching hole and full balls. “Want you on your back now. Legs up.”

Tony rolled over, lifting his legs to relieve the pressure on his burning bottom. He was just in time to see his already-shirtless husband slipping his jeans and underwear down his hips to free his own hard cock, red and leaking at the tip.

“Don’t move,” Steve ordered, as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in front of Tony, lining his wet tip with Tony’s entrance. He slid inside in one slow move, drawing a loud moan from Tony.

Steve stayed there, kissing Tony’s ear and down his jawline, sucking kisses at the skin of his neck, biting down on his shoulder at one point.

Tony’s body melted, becoming light and soft, and he floated away, unaware that Steve had pulled all the way out until he slammed himself back in.

“Oh!” Tony shouted as his leaking hole stretched around Steve’s throbbing dick. “You crazy, jealous, possessive prick!” he cried when Steve did it _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this, you manipulative asshole,” Steve retorted, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

Tony’s mouth fell open in an admission of guilt. 

“Gotcha!” Steve said lightly, a look of triumph spreading across his face. “Admit it then. All this – the clothes, the club, falling off the stage, are part of your grand plan to get dicked.”

Tony lowered his eyes, pretending to look ashamed. “It’s not my fault,” he said. “You’re just so much fun when you’re jealous.”

“That so? Having fun now?” he asked after a particularly hard thrust.

“Oh!” was all Tony could say.

“You know, if I were a more traditional alpha, I’d take a belt to your ass, make sure you won’t be sitting for days.”

Tony’s eyes flew open at the threat. He flashed a rueful smile at the larger man. “But you’re not,” he squeaked in a small, meek voice. “So maybe we’ll let this go, just this once?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, pinning him down with his gaze. “Oh, as long as it’s just this once,” he said. “Because I think some discipline is overdue. Can’t have you running around with random alphas, forgetting to whom you belong.”

Tony whimpered. “I’m yours. I know that.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re mine,” Steve purred sweetly right before another violent thrust. 

“Yes! Yes!” Tony gasped as Steve began fucking him in earnest.

“Gosh, you’re so tight. Such a good, good fuck,” Steve groaned. “Just lie there and let me love on you. No touching,” he said, smacking Tony’s hand away from his throbbing cock.

Tony lowered his smarting hand, placing both his palms on the insides of his thighs, spreading himself wide open for Steve.

“You’re mine,” Steve said, reaching for Tony’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Mine,” he repeated as he pressed a soft kiss in the middle of his forehead, still driving into him. “Mine,” he whispered into his ear as he nibbled on his earlobe.

Tony moved in time with Steve’s thrusts, arching his back as Steve continued to pound his sweet spot, all the while whispering filthy nothings in his ear while he could only clench weakly around Steve.

It didn’t take long before Tony was gasping and moaning. “Oh - oh Steeeeeeve!!!” he moaned as he spilled all over his stomach, his thighs trembling from the waves of pleasure still cresting through his body.

Steve fucked him through his orgasm and then some, as Tony peeked at his flushed face from under heavy eyelids. Finally, with a loud grunt and a shudder, Steve spilled his own load, his knot inflating and locking them into place.

Still panting, Steve rested his head on the bed beside Tony’s, placing his weight on his knees and elbows, careful not to crush him under his weight. 

They lay there for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths, Tony holding Steve close to him, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“Steve?” Tony asked, after a while, when their breathing began to slow. “Come on, buddy. Wake up.”

Steve groaned softly into the bed before he rose to a kneeling position, straddling Tony’s hips as they continued to stay locked together.

“That’s my man,” Tony whispered, looking fondly at his husband, with his hair all mussed up and skin flushed from his ears to his chest. 

Steve gave him a weak smile. “You okay?”

“I’m good, very, very good,” he said.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, not at all.” Tony put his arms around the small of his back as Steve pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

“I tend to get carried away.”

“Yeah, you really do,” Tony said, agreeing with the sentiment.

“You’re too good for me. Someday, you’ll realise you want something better,” he said, his face all serious as he explained himself. “I just want to hold on to you as long as I can.”

Tony squeezed his hand. “I’m not going to leave, Steve. I love you. You know that.”

“I do,” Steve said, a smile spreading across his face. He leaned down for a soft kiss. “I love you, too.”

Tony gazed at his sweet, loving husband, wondering where the feral alpha from a moment ago had disappeared to. “Want no one else,” he said as he pulled Steve right back into his arms.

It was true. In this crazy world of theirs, there was no one else Tony would rather have for a mate.

Even if he was (sometimes) a crazy, jealous, possessive fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope that was okay!
> 
> I have some smutty plans for a sugar baby Steve. Is that something anyone might want to read? Please let me know. Thank you! :)


End file.
